For His Smiles
by SuPeR HyPeR chick 101
Summary: I did everything for his smile. I let him be happy with her even if it costs me my own happiness. His smiles made it worth it.


Hi please I know there are many spelling mistakes but I really wanted to put this up. This is based on a true story.

For His Smiles

Kori Anders...that's me. The girl with the red hair and weird green eyes. Yep that girl you see walking through the hallway with her books to her chest and never talks. That's me. I used to be a very happy person...until...you would understand. I might as well start from the beginning. It all started in December of 2007. It was 1st period. Me and my best friend Barbra Gorden were talking and fooling around. Barbra was a red head too with dazzling dark blue eyes.

_Flashback_

"Attention class we have a new student. He is new to the city. Richard please stand up. "

A boy with pale skin spiked jet black hair and crystal blue eyes stood up.

He was apparently sitting near Barbra and I. I was thought he was a looker I will admit that. I looked at my friend to see her staring in awe of the new kid. He apparently saw us studying us. He smiled a smile that entranced me but you would never know how amazed I was with my current facial expression.

"Richard Grayson." He stuck out his hand and shook mine.

"Kori Anders." We looked at each other until our hands were pulled away.

"Barbra Gorden."My friend said eager to have all of his attention on her.

"Nice to meet you Kori, Barbra." Then she giggled like crazy. He turned back to his seat. Things would never be the same ever again.

_End of flashback_

Things went smoothly after that I guess. Barbra stuck to Richard like glue even if he didn't want her around, which never happened. Of course Richard and I had some classes alone. Turns out he had lost his parents like myself.I found myself getting attracted to Richard slowly. One day Barbra and I met in the liberty during study hall.

_Flashback_

"Hey Kori."

"Hey Barbra." There was a pregnant pause.

"Can I tell you something Kori?"

"Yeah anything."

"Richard...he..."

"Richard what?"

"He asked me out!" Barbra squealed with excitement. A Liberian sent her a look.

"He what!?" The Liberian shushed them.

"Richard wants to go out with me! Can you believe it!' The Liberian came over to them

"If I have to shush you girls up one more time you leave."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday 9th period in math."

"Did you say yes?" I asked trying not to sound jealous

"I told him I would think about it. Kori I need to ask you something and I need the truth."

"What is it?"

"Do you like Richard? Cause if you do that's cool I could say no. I don't have to like him. I could even hook you two up." Barbra looked sad for a moment awaiting my answer. I took a deep breath

"I don't like him. Go out with him." She looked so happy at my words

"Really? Oh my gosh I'm going out with Richard Grayson!" She squealed quietly this time.

I faked a smile

"Congrats Barbra." I said trying to sound like I actually meant it. Barbra was my best friend. I mean there were some days I wanted to beat the living daylight out of her but she was a good friend and meant all the things she said. I know that if I told her the truth she would stop liking him. But I would feel like I took a chance of happiness away from her. She went on to ramble on about Richard this and Richard that and he said he totally loved my outfit and more. If he was happy I could be happy. I would be a good friend even if it killed me.

_End of Flashback_

So they went out and I said nothing. I would see them talking Barbra laughing like a hyena. And Richard...his smile when he spoke to her. That made everything worth it. The smile said that he was fully content and happy with her. Sometimes I think that smile is a little forced and empty. But then I shrug it off and keep walking. His smile kept me going as it still does today. I just wonder sometimes how it would be if it were me

How was it? I can continue if there are a certain amount of reviews like 4. So press that button and tell me what you think flames are welcome with open arms. I know there are spelling mistakes but I tried. Please review because this is my last five. Its not worth writing as much and hard as I do to get 2 reviews. Please..review


End file.
